Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Related Art
With the recent demands to reduce the size of electronic apparatus and to enhance functionality of the electronic apparatus, semiconductor chips such as ICs and LSIs used therein have increased in integration density and capacity. Also, there arises another demand to reduce a size, a thickness and a density of semiconductor devices (packages) on which a semiconductor chip is mounted. To meet these demands, systems in package (SiPs) in which plural semiconductor chips are mounted on a single board have been put in practical use.
In such semiconductor devices, a connector to be used for writing firmware to a semiconductor chip mounted on a board and a connector to be used for evaluating the characteristics of the semiconductor device are provided on the board.
JP 2002-357643 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,615) relates to the art described above.